codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
None Spared: Covert Ops/Multiplayer
Weapons Assault Rifles *AK-74 *M16A2 *G3 *FN CAL *SKS *HK33 *G11 SMGs *MP5A2 *Walther MPK *M1A1 Thompson *Hovea M1949 *Uzi *Carl Gustaf m/45 *Zastava M56 *PPSh-41 Carbines *AKS-74u *HK53 *CAR-15 Commando *M3 Carbine *STG-45 LMGs *HK21A1 *FN MAG *RPK-74 *PKM *MG3 *Kk 62 Sniper Rifles *Remington 700 *SSG 69 *M21 SWS *PSG1 *PSL *WA2000 *Dragunov SVD Shotguns *M1912 Trench Gun *Remington 1100 *Remington 870 *SPAS-12 *KS-23 Rocket Launchers *RPG-7 *M72 LAW *M79 Thumper *Armbrust *SA-7 Strela-2 *M47 Dragon Pistols *Beretta M1951 *Makarov *CZ75 *SIG P220 *Walther P38K *P7 *M1911 .45 *Colt Python Vehicles 4x4 *Volvo C303 *ARO M461 *VW Iltis *UAZ-452 Truck *Faun L/912 *Ural 4320 IFV *LAV-300 *SPz Marder *BTR-70 *OT-62 Topas APC *M113 ACAV *BTR-152 Tank *M60 Patton *T-72 *Leopard 1 Attack Helo *AH-1 HueyCobra *Mi-24 Hind *Alouette III *Mil Mi-4 Transport Helo *CH-46 Sea Knight *Mi-8 Hip *UH-1D Huey *Mi-24 Hind Fighter Jet *F-4 Phantom II *MiG-25 *Panavia Tornado *Lavochkin La-11 Ground Attack Aircraft *SEPECAT Jaguar *Alpha Jet *Su-25 Frogfoot *Su-24 Fencer Class System Class system is nearly identical to WaW's, but the secondary weapons are abolished, and perks can be picked up from sprites, if killed, you can keep them, but only in Core game modes. Perks *Sleight Of Hand *Juggernaut *Stopping Power *Danger Close *Flak Jacket *Double Tap *Second Chance Primary Equipment and Lethal Grenades Primary Equipment is designed to do damage at long ranges, although there are some exceptions. *Medkit: Designed to heal yourself and your teammates. Speeds up health regeneration. *AT Mine: Anti-tank mine. *Launcher designator: Launcher shots (except Thumper) will hit where marked, regardless of where it was shot with this. Lethal Grenades inflict plenty of damage. *Frag *Sticky Grenade *Throwing Knife *Molotov Secondary Equipment and Tactical Grenades Secondary equipment can inflict damage, yet it is used against special "enemies". *Knife: Melee weapon of easy access that can kill with one slice. *Toolbox: Restores allied vehicles. *AP Mine: Remote detonated antipersonnel explosive. *Ballistic Knife: Shoots a blade at 90mph, kills enemies with one shot above the abdomen. Tactical Grenades stun enemies or give you cover *Flashbang *Kolokol Gas Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Decoy Attachments Assault Rifles *Reflex Sight *4X Scope *Underbarrel Grenade Launcher (Replaces standalone launcher) *Suppressor *Jungle Tape Sniper Rifles *Variable Zoom *Bipod *Suppressor *Thermal Sight *4X Scope Battle Rifles *Reflex Sight *4X Scope *Rifle Grenade *Suppressor *Thermal Sight Shotguns *Ghost Ring sights *3 Buckshot *Reflex Sight *Bayonet *Flechette Ammo (Can be equipped with buckshots, which will make a "Rhodesian Jungle") SMGs *Reflex Sight *SMG *Folding/Collapsible Stock *2X Sight *Suppressor LMGs *4X Scope *Bipod *Flash Hider *Reflex Sight *Dual Mag (RPK Only) Vietnam Expansion Pack Factions Friendly *USMC *ARVN *UK/Commonwealth *French Foreign Legion Enemy *NVA *Viet Cong *Khmer Rouge *Pathet Lao Weapons USMC *M16A1/XM148 (AR) *M14/M31 HEAT (BR) *CAR-15 Commando (Carbine) *M3A1 (Submachine Gun) *MAC-10 (Machine Pistol) *M1911A1 .45 (Handgun) *M40 (Sniper Rifle) *M500 (Shotgun) *M60 (LMG) *M72 LAW (Rocket Launcher) *M47 Dragon (ATGM) *M9A1-7 (Flamethrower) *M151 MUTT *M8 Greyhound *M2 Howitzer *M163 VADS *M48 Patton *AH-1 Cobra *UH-1 Huey *CH-47 Chinook *F-4 Phantom *F-104 Starfighter *Lockheed U-2 Commonwealth *L64/Standalone M79 (AR) *L1A1 SLR/ENERGA (BR) *DeLisle Commando (Carbine) *F1 (Submachine Gun) *Uzi (Machine Pistol) *Browning Hi-Power (Handgun) *M1944 Jungle Carbine (Sniper Rifle) *Remington 11-48 (Shotgun) *FN MAG 58 (LMG) *PIAT (Rocket Launcher) *Malkara (ATGM) *Nº2 Lifebuoy (Flamethrower) *Land Rover IIA *M8 Greyhound *Bofors 40mm *Centurion Tank *OH-58 Kiowa *Kaman SH-2 Seasprite *Westland Wessex *Hawker Hunter *English Electric Canberra *P-3 Orion French Foreign Legion *CÉAM Mle. 50/Schiessbecher (AR) *MAS 49/ENERGA (BR) *STG-44 (Carbine) *MAS 38 (Submachine Gun) *MAT-49 9mm (Machine Pistol) *MAC Mle. 1950 (Handgun) *MAS-36 (Sniper Rifle) *M1897 Trench Gun (Shotgun) *AA-52 (LMG) *Panzerfaust (Rocket Launcher) *Nord SS.11 (ATGM) *M2-2 (Flamethrower) *ACMAT VLRA *LVT-5 *Bofors 40mm *Panzer III *HH-43 Huskie *Mirage III *F6F Hellcat *O-1 Bird Dog ARVN *AR-10/M79 Thumper (AR) *M1 Garand/M7 (BR) *M3 (Carbine) *M1928 Thompson (SMG) *Reising M55 (Machine Pistol) *Deer Gun (Handgun) *Winchester M70 (Sniper Rifle) *Browning Auto-5 (Shotgun) *Bren L4 (LMG) *M20 Super Bazooka (Rocket Launcher) *M47 Dragon (ATGM) *M1A1 (Flamethrower) *M151 MUTT *V-100 Commando *M42 Duster *M41 Walker Bulldog *OH-6 Cayuse *UH-1 Huey *Sikorsky S-61 *F-86 Sabre *F-105 Thunderchief *OV-2 Bronco NVA *AK-47/22mm (AR) *SVT-38/22mm (BR) *AKSU (Carbine) *PPSh-41 (SMG) *MAT-49 7.62x25 (Machine Pistol) *Makarov (Handgun) *Dragunov (Sniper Rifle) *Baikal IZH-43 (Shotgun) *RPD (LMG) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *9K11 Malyutka (ATGM) *Type 58 (Flamethrower) *LuAZ-967 *BMP-1 *ZSU-57-2 *T-55 *Mil Mi-4 *Mi-8 Hip *Yak-24 Horse *MiG-15 *MiG-19 *Antonov An-2 Viet Cong/Pathet Lao/Khmer Rouge *Type 56/22mm (AR) *Type 63-68/22mm (BR) *AKMS (Carbine) *K-50M (SMG) *MAT-49 7.62x25 (Machine Pistol) *Type 54 TT (Handgun) *Mosin-Nagant (Sniper Rifle) *TOZ-66 (Shotgun) *RP-46 (LMG) *B-40 (Rocket Launcher) *9K11 Malyutka (ATGM) *ROKs-3 (Flamethrower) *Tuk-tuk *BTR-40 *ZPU-1 *PT-76 *Mil Mi-4 *Mi-8 Hip *Yak-24 Horse *MiG-15 *MiG-19 *Antonov An-2 Category:None Spared Category:None Spared: Covert Ops